


Tudo pela vontade da deusa

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, original version from ElsBR forum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Espero que entenda Elsword, é tudo, tudo pela vontade da deusa.
Kudos: 3





	Tudo pela vontade da deusa

No início, havia apenas a Deusa. A Deusa que lhe deu uma missão: misture-se aos humanos e estabilize o El. Teria sido uma missão bem simples se o mestre do Sol não tivesse feito o que fez. E bem, ele podia totalmente afirmar que sua chegada ao local onde estava o El não havia sido em um momento muito bom. E a grande explosão mandou-o até o domínio do Caos, o domínio do próprio Henir.

Anos vagando por aquela dimensão até que algo o tirou de lá. E assim Ain se viu junto de Elsword e outros, o que passaria a ser chamado de grupo de busca el.

Mas por melhores que fossem as intenções e atitudes do grupo de busca, Ain não podia deixar de pensar em como seus companheiros eram tolos. Tolos de concordarem com pedidos que eram claramente maneiras de atrasar a busca pelo El roubado.

E quanto mais Ain via humanos avarentos e gananciosos como Wally e Benders, mais seu desprezo por aqueles seres crescia. Afinal, por que a Deusa o submeteu a ter que se misturar com seres que agiam de tal maneira? Ele poderia muito bem fazer a intervenção e cumprir sua missão de restaurar o El sem eles.

Então, Lofty: Executor resolveu cada vez mais se dedicar apenas à deusa e a sua missão. Ao saber da situação em Peyita, sendo invadida por demônios, fez com que ele se apressasse. Aos poucos ele foi avançando pelo antigo templo, agora manchado pelo poder demoníaco que emanava do DarkEl. Como os humanos haviam permitido que tal ultraje ocorresse?!

A insatisfação de Ain com os humanos só crescia. A missão tão importante ia sendo cada vez mais adiada, mesmo contra a sua vontade. Até que finalmente, ele decidiu se desligar dos humanos de vez. Era hora de se dedicar exclusivamente à missão que havia recebido da deusa, pois este era Arme Thaumaturgy, o servo dedicado a cumprir a missão recebida, mesmo que o preço para isso fosse alto.

Mas o fato de ter escondido suas emoções e aberto mão de muita coisa relativa a elas não o tornavam um boneco sem alma. Pelo contrário, sua essência ainda existia e suas emoções lá estavam, enterradas, sim, mas tão vivas como sempre.

E depois da solidão, quando finalmente se reencontrou com o grupo de busca, Ain não pode deixar de sentir certo incômodo ao ver a expressão no rosto de Elsword. E por esse exato motivo, ele não conseguiu segurar a resposta dura que deu quando o ruivo lhe perguntou por que.

\- ...Espero que entenda Elsword, é tudo, tudo pela vontade da deusa.


End file.
